Daphne and the Three Sisters Black
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Omegaverse, and Goldilocks and the Three Bears!AU. Daphne Greengrass is led towards a charming looking cottage that she thinks is abandon. But what happens when it turns out it's not as abandoned as she thinks it is? Will she find love with one of the inhabitants of the cottage or will she be punished for her transgressions against the owners?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Winter Petting Zoo, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Snow Art, Galleons Club, and All Sorts of Space on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Northern Funfair's Winter Petting Zoo: Artemis the Arctic Hare, Feed (prompt) Write about sharing a living are with more than one person.**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: (pairing) Narcissa (Black) Malfoy/Daphne Greengrass**

**Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Blue (emotion) appalled, Purple (trait) adventurous, and Yellow (AU) Fairytale**

**Galleons Club: (color) orange**

**All Sorts of Space: Goldilocks Zone (AU) Goldilocks**

**Sapphic Season: Narcissa (Black) Malfoy/Daphne Greengrass**

**Warning for both Omegaverse, and Goldilocks and the Three Bears!AU. Also slight out of character too. Word count is 2,903 words. I hope you all enjoy Daphne and the Three Sisters Black. **

Daphne Greengrass considered herself a practical person. She didn't take what didn't belong to her. She always said please and thank for everything asked for and received. So it was rather a shock to her when she came upon a small house in the woods. The house seemed uninhabited to Daphne, so she figured no one would mind if she went in for a second or two.

Opening the door she found the most beautiful of houses was on the inside of the dwelling that looked so small from the outside. The rooms were decorated all in slivers, golds, and purples as though a royal person lived there. She supposed a royal person could very well live here, but didn't think that anyone like that would want to live here.

Further in the first room she had entered she came across a table set for what seemed like lunch. The golden bowls of steaming porridge looked far too tempting to not take a taste at least.

"I don't think anyone would mind," Daphne mused to herself, as she walked over to the biggest bowl on the table. Steam was pouring off it, but Daphne didn't mind much. She picked up the gold spoon beside the bowl and dipped it into the porridge.

The moment the steaming hot porridge hit her tongue, Daphne wished she hadn't taken a bite. This porridge was unbelievably hot. Way to hot for her liking. She looked over at the medium size bowl of porridge. It looked like it wasn't as hot as the first one she'd taken a try. So maybe that one would suit her better.

Walking over, as her taste buds cooled down, she prayed this wouldn't scar her like the first one did. Taking the spoon she'd taken from the last place setting she dipped it into the next bowl. This one wasn't as steaming as the first but it still had steam coming off of it. She warily put the spoon up to her lips and blew on the porridge. She wouldn't be caught off guard this time. Then she put the porridge in her mouth. This one wasn't as hot but it wasn't the right tempeture that Daphne liked her porridge.

Then she looked over to the smallest bowl on the table. She wondered if the person this bowl belonged to just didn't like porridge, or if this was all the porridge that person could handle. Either way. There wasn't any steam coming off the porridge. So it must be safe to eat. Dipping the spoon into the bowl, she raised it to her mouth. Blowing on the porridge even though there wasn't steam, just to be on the safe side, she put it in her mouth.

"This is the best porridge I've ever tasted," Daphne whispered to herself. She took another try. Then another, and another. Soon she found she'd eaten the whole bowl. She hadn't meant to, of course, but did. So quickly jotted down a thank to the owner of the porridge.

"Maybe I could use a bit of a seat," Daphne whispered to herself. She walked over to the living area. Lined up in front of the fireplace there were three chairs. A big throne like one, which made her think even more that royalty lived there. A medium sized love seat looking chair was next. The final chair was a small orange armchair.

Walking up the big throne like chair she realized the coloring on the chair was purple and black. The person who owned the chair must be royalty after all. Purple was a royal color. She gently fluffed the pillows that belonged to the chair. After all, one had to be comfortable sitting in a chair such as this. She then sat down on the chair.

"This chair is far too uncomfortable for me," she mused, as she tried so hard to find a comfortable position on the throne like chair. "This won't do at all."

Jumping up, she walked over to the medium sized love seat. This one was much more demure than the first one had been. It had a couple of comfortable looking pillows leaning up against each armrest. She fluffed pillows, and cushions to make it more comfortable. After all, why fluff one and not the other. She then took a seat on the chair.

"It's not as uncomfortable as the last one," she mused to herself, as moved a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "But it's still not entirely comfortable."

Moving on to the last one. The orange armchair that stood at the end of the line. She realized that it was the smallest of the three chairs but it also looked the most comfortable. She fluffed up the cushions on this. Even though it didn't feel like they need to be fluffed. This chair was kept in a comfortable sort of position. She jumped on and made herself comfortable.

"This is the most comfortable chair I've ever sat on in my entire life," Daphne exclaimed to the roaring fire she hadn't noticed upon entering the house. "I think this is the best chair I've ever sat on in my life."

She sat in front of the roaring fire in that comfortable chair for what seemed like hours on end. She sat there until she began to feel just the tiniest bit tired. Perhaps she should head home, she thought. But then her eyes caught sight of three beds in the next room.

"Maybe they won't mind if I take a small nap here," Daphne said. "Maybe they won't mind at all." She jumped up from the comfortable chair in front of the fire. She quickly jot a thank you note for the owner of the chair and left it on the seat. After all, one had to remember their manners in polite society.

She walked towards the room with the beds in it. Much like the chairs the three beds were lined up in a row. Biggest to smallest one. Much like the chairs the beds were total opposites of each other. The biggest was monster of a things, and Daphne was surprised that they could even fit two more in the room with it here. The coverlets were all purple and black. The mattress looked fluffy at least.

Jumping onto the bed, she realized that her assessment of the bed was totally wrong. The bed wasn't fluffy in the least. It was much like the biggest chair had been. Way too hard and firm for her liking.

"This won't do," Daphne said, quickly jumping out of the bed.

She wandered over to the next one in line. Which like the chair was impeccably made and looked much was taken of it. The mattress didn't look like it was hard at all. But learning from the last bed she wouldn't make such a judgement until she tried it.

Jumping onto the bed, she found that mattress wasn't too hard, but it also wasn't the right amount of soft either. The blankets on the bed were much too scratchy for her liking too. She couldn't stand it. So she jumped out of that one too.

The next, and last, bed was much like the orange armchair she'd sat in. You could tell the person who chose it cared very much for the bed. The blankets were the perfect blend of cotton, and flannel that looked perfectly comfortable. The mattress looked just right too. Jumping into the bed, she sighed in relief.

"This is perfect," she sighed, as her head hit the pillow. Her eyes were closed before she could even think of anything else to say. Or for that matter write a thank you note to the owner of the bed. Soon she was in a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, in the forests the three sisters Black were having a good time looking for berries to go with their meal of porridge. After all, who wanted to have bland porridge with no berries in it. That would be totally boring.

"Do you think we've got enough berries?" The youngest sister, fair haired Narcissa asked, clutching her berry basket.

"I think we do," the caramel color haired Andromeda said, as she looked into her own basket of berries.

"Let's head home, then," said raven haired Bellatrix holding firmly to her over full basket of berries. "We should have enough berries here for ten bowls of porridge or more."

On the way back to the house the sister laughed and joked and talked about everything under the sun. It was then when they brought up the topic that Narcissa was dreading. Their love lives. Of course, she didn't have one. Being the youngest of the sisters. But she always dreamed of meeting the right person. Maybe she would meet that person today. She felt it in her bones. She'd find her love today or she'd totally give up.

"The door is open," Bellatrix exclaimed. "Did we leave the door open?"

"I don't think we did, Bella," Andromeda said, concern coloring the second eldest Blacks voice. "Should we go investigate?"

The three of them looked at each other and nodded. Each woman grabbing her wand from the waistband of a skirt, or pair of pants. After all, if there was someone in their house they wanted to be ready to defend themselves. They weren't going to be caught unawares.

"Hello," Narcissa called into the house from the open door, receiving an elbow in the side from Bellatrix.

"You don't want to alert the intruder that we're coming," Bellatrix hissed. "They could get away without punishment, or worse."

Narcissa didn't want to know what could be worse than getting away without being punished. She didn't really understand the way that Bellatrix, or Andromeda thought. She just didn't enjoy thinking like either of them.

The three sister walked over to the table to deposit their baskets of berries before searching the house for the intruder. But as soon as they reached the table they could see that the intruder had been there.

"Someone has eaten some of my porridge," Bellatrix exclaimed in distaste. "How appaling of them?" She really did seem appalled. Narcissa didn't think she should sound as appalled as she did. It was just a tiny bit of porridge missing. There was more on the stove after all.

"Someone has eaten some of my porridge too," Andromeda said, pointing towards her bowl. A bigger spoon full was missing. But still there was enough porridge still on the stove that they could get more.

It was then that Narcissa turned to her own bowl to find it bone dry of porridge. She wasn't too angry. She knew where the stove was. There was still plenty of porridge in the pot. Walking over with her empty bowl she filled it yet again.

"Someone has eaten all of my porridge," Narcissa said, as she finished scooping out more from the pot. "They left a thank you note and everything." She nodded towards the note on the table.

"Thank you note or note," Bellatrix sighed, "it wasn't their porridge to take." She glared towards the living room. "We have to find this intruder and make them realize that they are in the wrong."

The sister Black approached the roaring fireplace and their comfortable chairs that were waiting for them to sit in them. But upon closer inspection each chair looked like it had been sat on at some point during the day.

"Someone has sat on my chair," Bellatrix screamed appalled at the lack of concern for other people's things. "They've messed up the cushion quite nicely." She set to work getting the chair back to the way she had it before they set out to get berries.

"Someone has sat on my chair," Andromeda said, as she straightened her pillows and cushions on the chair. "They've made a fine mess of things too."

Narcissa sighed at the relentlessness of her sisters. These things could and were easily fixed there was no point getting upset over them. Looking at her own chair she realized that it seemed to be quite fine. There was a note left on the seat.

"Someone has sat on my chair," Narcissa exclaimed happily, as she read the beautifully calligraphy note of thanks that was left there. "They left another thank you note, as beautiful as the last one." A smile crossed her face as she hoped the person was still in the house. She wanted to say you're welcome after all. She just didn't know how she would say you're welcome to person.

"The lights on in our room," Bellatrix cried out. "I know we didn't leave the light on in our room. Come sister. We won't let the thief get away."

Her two older sisters raced towards the bedroom area not wanting the thief to get away. She on the other hand only wanted to say you're welcome for the wonderful looking notes. Following her sisters she walked into the bedroom.

"Someone has messed up my bed," Bellatrix's appalled scream erupted into the air. "Do you know how long this perfection takes to make every day?"

"I'm sure it took a long time, Bella," Narcissa said in a comforting voice. "But it's almost nap time either way. You'd have had mess it up for nap time. Right?"

"What's your point, Cissa?"

"That it would have ended up that way either way…"

"It's the principal of the things, Cissa. It's principal of the thing."

Andromeda looked over towards her own bed. A sigh of anger left Andromeda's mouth as she moved over to straighten her own covers.

"Someone has messed up my bed," she cried out. "I don't mind as much as Bella, but it would have been nice if they'd straightened up after themselves."

A smile spread across Narcissa's face as she caught sight of what was lying in her own bed. In her bed, tucked under the covers was a girl with blonde hair. She was the most beautiful think that Narcissa had ever seen in her life. Feeling her heart skip a beat, she turned to her sisters a pretty pink blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Someone is sleeping in my bed," she whispered, as looked at the beauty that lay in her bed a need she couldn't explain rising in her. "And if you don't mind I would very much like to join her." She shooed her sisters towards the door, the sooner to be with the beautiful girl in her bed. "Don't wait for me. I think I'll be a little busy for a while." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively as she closed the door behind her sister, locking it. She walked back to her bed, pulling back the blankets and crawling in.

"Who's there?" the drowsy voice of the girl whispered sleep still coloring her voice.

"The owner of the bed," Narcissa whispered. "I would very much enjoy getting to know the pretty thief who broke into our house and stole my heart." She lay gentle kiss on the girl's neck. "What is your name?"

"Daphne," the girl whispered, turning in Narcissa's arms so that she faced the blonde woman. Her big blue eyes looking into the woman's grey ones. "Daphne Greengrass. I would very much like to get to know you too…"

"Narcissa, but you can call me Cissa if you want to." She chuckled wryly. "But enough talk, come here." She pulled Daphne into a passion filled kiss which soon led to something much more.

############################################################################

"Eww!" squealed the young blonde girl sitting on Daphne's knee as her other mother Narcissa smiled over at her wife of three years. "That's gross! Why would they kiss?"

"Because they love each other, Abigail," Narcissa explained to her daughter. "That's one of the ways people show their love to one other."

"Like you and Mummy do? Abigail asked her blonde pigtails flipping around as she looked from one parent to the next.

Daphne nodded. "Exactly like we do," she said, patting their daughter on her. "Now it's time for bed, you. Let's get dressed in our night clothes and say goodnight to aunties Bellatrix, and Andromeda."

"But is it a true story?" Abigail asked, looking between her parents. "Because the characters have the same names as you guys, and my aunties do."

"Maybe is," Narcissa said with a smile, "maybe it isn't. But I suppose it's all up to your interpretation of the story. Now go get dressed and say goodnight to your aunties, then we'll tuck into bed."

Abigail nodded and raced out of the room excitedly.

Daphne walked over to Narcissa and placed a loving kiss on the older woman's lips. She loved this woman more than she could say.

"You have that same smile on your face like when you told me we were expecting Abigail," Narcissa said, folding her arms over her chest. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No," Daphne said, "just waiting for the right time to tell you." She held out the pregnancy test with the positive clearly on it. "We're going to be mothers again."

"I love you," Narcissa said, as she rested her head on top of Daphne's. Not a truer word had been spoken among the pair before.

And they lived happily ever after, all together in the big house in the woods.

The end, or is it?

**I hope you all enjoyed Daphne and the Three Sisters Black as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
